


stars reflected in his eyes

by MavenMorozova



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jacinter, Kissing, Making Out, Mental Instability, One Shot, Post-Canon, Request Meme, Romance, Very Romantic TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: Prompt: Jacinter + making out
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	stars reflected in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> aj this was you, right? either way, enjoy<3

Winter is aware of the way that Jacin’s eyes linger on her as she walks, and she’s aware of the way that he tries to hide it. They’re at a ball, and she’s just returning from her small conversation with Scarlet. Scarlet who has no idea that Winter wasn’t actually listening, because her gaze and attention were somewhere else—with a lone guard, who is holding two bubbly drinks in tinted blue glasses, smiling.

Smiling at her.

He’s so beautiful, she thinks as she makes her way towards him, blue chiffon dress swaying around her hips. The slight sheen of it catches the light, and Winter feels her lips begin to curl up as Jacin’s mouth parts, his chest releasing a shaky breath.

“Hello, Sir Clay.”

“Princess.” An unnecessary formality, considering that Winter isn’t the Princess of Luna anymore. But she loves that word from his mouth; it sounds like honey dripping from a comb, a wolf’s fur brushing against tall grass, the sun on morning dew.

She loves Jacin so very much.

He gives one of his glasses to her and Winter sips from it gently, relishing the sparkles against her throat—until the light tickling feeling of the drink becomes hard spikes, and Winter is choking—she can’t breathe, she can’t think—

“ _ Winter _ ,” she hears. It’s Jacin’s voice, coming to her through a fog, light and dark all at once, lovely and promising, and it’s  _ home _ . She reaches out to grab it, and her glass slips from her fingers, crashing into the perfect white moonstone of the ballroom and shattering.

She can’t hear the voices that quiet and then begin to murmur, she can’t see the Lunars’ ridiculous faces turn to each other and wonder why it is that she always seems to be... _ off _ . Ruining things.  _ Crazy _ .

All that Winter knows in this moment is Jacin’s strong arms around her, carrying her away like he always does when this happens, protecting her from their cruelty. She braces herself around his body, feeling the telltale tears of her visions sliding down her cheeks, and when she moves to wipe them away, she finds that they are red. Just like the walls. Just like Ryu.

“Shh, Winter, it’s alright—I’m here,” Jacin whispers, running a hand across her back and under her curls, supporting her neck. “Breathe. In and out. We’re almost to your rooms.”

She does as he says, letting her lungs expand with air, and everything around her stops spinning—just for a moment. “Jacin,” she finally is able to say deliriously, his name barely a breath of air from her lips. “Kiss me.”

She isn’t sure if it was the lingering alcohol, her love and gratitude for him, or the fading visions that made her say it.

Faintly, she realizes that Jacin has brought her to her bedroom, and he’s laying her down, arms propping himself above her. The dim light catches on his white-blonde hair, and Winter thinks that maybe he isn’t Jacin at all, but some ethereal angel only masquerading as her lover. And then she laughs to herself, because this just means that Jacin is  _ that  _ beautiful.

“What are you giggling about?” Jacin’s voice is gruff, but Winter knows that he’s amused and charmed. She smiles back at him. “I am thinking about how beautiful you are.”

He shakes his head, lips parting, brows coming together in admiration. “Winter. My love, it is  _ you  _ who are beautiful,  _ divine _ , both inside and out. I love you beyond anything I could ever know.” He reaches for her, brushing a stray curl from her face and attempting in vain to lay it flat on the mattress. “I know you here that a lot, those praises of your beauty.”

Winter feels a shiver of anticipation run through her at his words. “It’s different from you, Jacin. It always is.” She tugs him down on top of her and lets him kiss her neck, his firm but soft lips moving to her jaw and finally her lips, where she kisses him back, their tongues dancing around each other like gently caresses. She pulls him closer, always wanting more.

Closer,  _ closer _ .

“Jacin,” she tries to say, but her heart is racing and a heat is flaring below her abdomen, and Jacin’s hands are running across her body, sending wonderful ghostly shivers through her. He climbs fully up onto the bed with her, and she pulls him down again so that they’re lying side by side, hands in each other’s hair, his so light and soft against her fingers.

“I love you,” Jacin breathes, voice catching slightly. Winter moans as he presses his lips to hers again, so strong and warm. Her heart would burst if it was physically possible, but for now, she settles for ripping off his jacket, revealing a thin white shirt, which she quickly removes as well.

His chest under Winter’s fingers is hard and smooth and warm and slightly sweaty from all the layers and more than that, but she doesn’t care. He is the picture of perfection, and she knows that to him, so is she.

They are, perhaps, more perfect together, despite their many flaws.

“Are the walls still bleeding?” Jacin asks after pressing a kiss to each of her scars.

Winter slowly shakes her head. “Not with you protecting me.” Not only is the statement true, but she knows that it gives him a sense of pride, anyway. Whenever Jacin’s there, everything goes away; he is the beacon of light in her perpetual darkness.

She blinks, staring at him. The stars are reflected in his eyes, bright and burning and permeated with a blazing fire of passion.

He’s pressing her into the mattress again, pinning her wrists above her head like they both love, and her chest is heaving, but she has all the air in the world. Winter watches as Jacin’s muscles ripple as he leans down to kiss and touch her again, so supple and just lean enough, and she’s hit with another pang of physical longing.

“Jacin.” This time, her voice isn’t so whispery. They make eye contact, his eyes blazing with lust and that perpetual sense of protection, and she is undone.

**Author's Note:**

> SGDFSKFJGHLKJ I LOVE THEMMMM I WANT A RELATIONSHIP LIKE THAT.
> 
> comments & kudos are always appreciated. stay safe!


End file.
